The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Many types of packers are used in wellbores to isolate specific wellbore regions. A packer is delivered downhole on a conveyance and expanded against the surrounding wellbore wall to isolate a region of the wellbore. Often, two or more packers can be used to isolate one or more regions in a variety of well related applications, including production applications, service applications and testing applications. In some applications, packers are employed to isolate a specific region of the wellbore for collection of well fluid samples. However, many existing sampling techniques are difficult to use when sampling heavy oils or other viscous fluids.